Most server racks have rollers for transportation purposes and are generally installed using four supporting feet, the supporting feet being used to compensate for unevenness in the floor by screwing the supporting feet into, and unscrewing the supporting feet from, the frame.
Computation units or slide-in units are screwed into the frame of the server rack, which is generally formed from a base frame, corner pillars and an upper frame. The slide-in units use telescopic rails allowing them to be pulled out of the front. Server racks are generally approximately 2 m high, 1 m deep and 70 cm wide.
Due to the weight of the computer components held, in particular if the server rack is top-heavy due to installing the components predominantly at chest and eye level, the server rack can be subjected to severe loads in the event of an earthquake, and there is the risk of tipping over causing damage to the computer units. Consequently, the computer units must be screwed in and care must be taken to avoid damaging the cabling in the process.